As this type of hybrid vehicle, there is one in which the rotation of a generator is fixed (e.g. refer to a patent document 1). According to the hybrid vehicle disclosed in the patent document 1, an engine can be started from an engine stop state while the vehicle is moving.
Incidentally, in the hybrid vehicle, there has been also suggested a technology in which in the case of an OFF failure or an ON failure of a fastener element, the speed change mode is changed to an alternate mode in accordance with the fastener element (e.g. refer to a patent document 2).
On the other hand, a hybrid vehicle having a fixed speed change mode and a stepless speed change mode has been suggested (e.g. refer to a patent document 3).
Moreover, in the hybrid vehicle having the fixed speed change mode and the stepless speed change mode, there has been also suggested one in which the fixed speed change mode is selected if a motor breaks down (e.g. refer to a patent document 4).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 9-109694    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-022844    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-345527    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-304229